In general, fluid dynamic bearings as well as taper fluid bearings that are axially, radially, and angularly adaptive, are well known per se. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,547 to Schwartzman, referred to hereinbelow as Schwartzman, recites a dynamically self-adjusted fluid bearing assembly. Schwartzman teaches a fluid bearing assembly including a cone mounted for rotation in association with a shell.
Even though some adjustment is taken care of by Schwartzman, the presently claimed invention provides a monotonous taper bearing with a stator that complies with deformation of the rotor.